Tonys Big Secret
by CarlyBaySada
Summary: Tony has a big secret and he ever told any one. Tony has family other then Howard and Maria Stark and the twist is they are still alive.


Tony`s what?

Season 1; episode 1: Meet the what?!

By: Final Wind Fire

Note: This will be yaoi and m-preg not your cup of tea, and then leave because this will have a lot of lemon in it. I, the writer, own nothing but the O.C.s

O.C.s

Victor Sun Stark:

Played by:

What does he look like?

He looks like tony without the goatee and has pure white hair and has the power of light because of his birth time been noon. He wears white clothes and has a crush on Clint and does not tell because he is shy. He is 29 years old. He is one of the irons 3, named Iron warrior. His suit of armor colors is white with hot rod red.

Other:

Family:

Linda Midnight Stark: (Twin Sister, 29 years old), Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark (Twin brother, 29 years old).

Linda Midnight Stark:

Played by: Me (Final Wind)

What does she look like?

She is a thing of beauty and she is shy. Her eyes are Icy blue and her hair can touch the floor and is icy blue. She wears red dress and suits. She is an Irons 3, named Iron Ninja. Her suit of armor colors are Icy Blue with hot rod red.

Other:

Family:

Victor Sun Stark (Twin brother, 29 years old), Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark (Twin brother, 29 years old).

Avengers:

Iron Man AKA Anthony Edward Stark AKA Tony Stark: Played by:

Who is Tony Stark?

Tony Stark is an eccentric genius, billionaire, play boy, philanthropist. He is also known as the super hero named Iron Man.

What does he look like?

Look him up.

Other:

Is dating Steve

Family:

Linda Midnight Stark: (Twin Sister, 29 years old), Victor Sun Stark (Twin brother, 29 years old).

Captain America:

Played by:

Who is Captain America?

Captain America or Steven Rogers is Irish born American.

What does he look like?

Look him up.

Other: Is dating Tony.

Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk:

Played by:

Who is Bruce Banner?

Robert Bruce Banner or the Hulk was a child with split personality until a deadly gamma expose happen and cause him to turn into a deadly green rage monster known as the Hulk but Bruce does not call him that but calls him "the other guy".

What does he look like?

Look him up.

Other:

Thor Odinson:

Played by:

Who is Thor Odinson?

Thor Odinson is the god of thunder; he came to earth to stop Loki. (Find out more latter).

What does he look like?

Look him up.

Other: Has a crush on Linda but does not know if she fills the same way.

Black Widow:

Played by:

Who is Black Widow?

Black Widow or Natasha Romanova is an assassin / super spy for S.H.I.E.L.D.

What does she look like?

Look her up.

Other:

Hawkeye:

Played by:

Who is Hawkeye?

Hawkeye or Clint Barton is a master archer for S.H.I.E.L.D.

What does he look like?

Look him up.

Other: has a crush on Victor but does not know if he likes him the same way.

Extras:

Nick Fury:

Played by:

Who is he and what he looks like? Look him up.

Random Voice:

Voice by:

Pepper Potts:

Played by:

Who is she and what she does look like? Look her up.

J.E.R.V.I.S:

Voice by:

Let`s get to the episode.

Random Voice: It start`s in the tower with the Avengers.

Jarvis: Sir, They are here

Tony: -shots up and runs to the living room and waits-

The avengers: -follows Tony into the living room confusedly-

Linda and Victor: -talking to each other and not seeing the others in the room until…-

Tony: -yells- Brother, Sister. –Runs to them and hugs them-

Linda and Victor: -hugs their big brother and says- I missed you big brother.

Tony: I missed you too, my little brother and sister.

Steve: -staring at his lover and his "siblings" and says- Who are they?

Tony: -turns and says- they are my little Brother and Sister, Linda and Victor Stark.

Steve: But your file does not say that you have family.

Tony, Linda, and Victor: -bursts out laughing-

Victor: My full name is Victor Sun Stark and the reason, my hair is white because I was born at noon the same day has my brother and Sister. Sis won't talk about that day, big brother.

Tony: -looks at his little sister and says- Oh, little sister, it still hurts.

Linda: -holds her head and starts scream and crying because of the pain-

Tony and Victor: -shot to her side and picks her up and takes her to Tony's room to give her a shot to help her with the headache-

Linda: -falls asleep in her brothers arm-

Tony: -sighs and says in a low voice- Take her to her room. I need to talk to the team and my lover. –gets up and is about to leave when Vic ask…-

Victor: Have you to done it? –In a low voice-

Tony: -shakes his head no-

Victor: Be careful about that because of you know what.

Tony: -nods his head and leaves and goes back to the living room and sees the team looking confuses and says- Sorry about that but sister has something going through her system and she did not take her meds.

Steve: -walks up to Tony and says in a low voice- I want you.

Tony: -gasp and runs to his room with Steve on his tail-

Steve:-grabs Tony and throws him on to the bed-

 _ **(NOTE: Lemon, skip this part if you don`t like it.)**_

Steve: -took off Tony`s shirt and plays with his semi-erect nipples-

Tony: -moaned at that and says- More, Steve.

Steve: -still playing with Tony`s nipples and starts cupping him though his pants-

Tony: -keeps moaning and getting harder-

Steve: -takes his pants and boxers off and was about to take him dry-

Tony: wait, wait.

Steve: -stops and look at Tony- what?

Tony: please wear this. –hands him a condom-

Steve: Why?

Tony: Please I will … tell…you…latter…-panting-

Steve: You better. –opens and puts what was in the wrap on and enters Tony and waits for him to get use to him in side of him-

Tony: -gasps in pain but a little while later did the pain was gone and he bucked his hips at Steve and nods-

Steve: -pounds into him-

Note: Sorry but I am skipping the rest of the lemon but you can think of what happen.

Tony: -gasp when he felt Steve`s cum inside of him and was thinking- No, No this can`t be happening to me. – starts crying-

Steve: -hears Tony crying and looks down and saw tony has started crying and was thinking- Did I do something wrong?- out loud- Tony, love, did I go to rough?

Tony: -nods his head yes-

Steve: -pulls out of Tony and gasp because of what he saw and ask Tony- Is this what wrong? – shows the problem-

Tony: -nods his head yes- It could be a big problem. –he gets up and gets dress and runs to his family crying-

Victor and Linda: -knew something was wrong-

Linda: -does the full body check-up and says- You are going to be a father in 10 weeks.

Tony: How can we tell them?

Linda: We have to. I will tell them now. Do you know where they are?

Tony: Yea in the living room. Steve should be there.

Linda: Okay. –Linda takes point and moves to the living room with her brother behind her-

Bruce: Tony? Are you okay?

Tony: -stays quiet and hugs Victor-

Linda: He`s fine. I…we need to tell you something that is very important that it does not leave this room.

Everyone but Tony Victor and I: okay, we swear on our honor.

Linda: Victor, Tony, and I are dying specie that is known has hybrids, half human and half animal…

Everyone but the starks: -gasps-

Linda: I am a neko or cat and my tail has not been the same- looks down and cries-

Victor: Sis, why don't you show us, your tail?

Linda: -slowly change into a half human and half cat and shows everyone her once beautiful tail-

Victor and Tony: Those bastards.

Steve: Who did it?

Victor: Hunters.

Linda:-crying-

Bruce: -walks up to Linda and hugs her- Your beautiful even if your tail is missing hair.

Linda: -smiles- thanks. –gets a vision and sees that Victor`s and her`s mates are her- Brother Victor, they're here.

Victor: -shocked- Who?

Linda: -in a low voice- Our Mates.

Victor and Tony: -smiles-

Tony: I am a tiger.

Victor: I am a Dragon…

Steve: So, that's why you did not want me to take you with the condom, Tony?

Tony: Yes.

Bruce: So, why are you like this because I know the starks did not have animal blood in their system.

Linda: It is because we are triplets born on the day of the full moon. It give us each a power. But Victor and I are different because He was born at noon and I was midnight. So, my name Linda Midnight Stark.

Bruce: I really like your name Linda.

Linda: -blush-

Victor and Tony: Linda and Bruce kissing in the tree.-you guys should know the rest of the song-

Linda: -walks behind her brother and "Gibbs" slap them-

Victor and Tony: –rubbing the back of their heads- Ow that hurt.

Linda: It suppose to hurt. Now Stop it.

Victor and Tony: -heads down- Yes mama.

Linda: -pulls both of their ears- I am not your mother, I am your sister.

Victor: Yes Sis

Tony: Yes sis.

Linda: Good.


End file.
